1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle lens optimum as an image-taking lens, an imaging apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the wide-angle lens.
2. Related Background Art
There has been proposed a thin wide-angle lens suitable for a camera such as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-288109.
However, the conventional thin wide-angle lens has had a problem that when a back focal length is to be secured, it becomes difficult to keep high optical performance.